


Poświęcenie

by RoxsanLokidottir



Category: Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxsanLokidottir/pseuds/RoxsanLokidottir
Summary: Loki uwięziony od wielu lat w jaskini w końcu doczekał się uwolnienia. Czego chce od niego Odyn? I jak przekonać Kłamcę do zawarcia umowy?
Kudos: 2





	1. Poświęcenie

**Author's Note:**

> Moje stare opowiadanko :D Pomyślałam, że wrzucę, bo czemu nie.

Cisza. Wszechmogąca cisza. Dookoła ciemność. Nic tu nie było. Tylko on i świadomość tego że zostanie tu na zawsze. Był na progu szaleństwa. On był już szalony. Ciemność, cisza, chłód i nieustający ból jedyne uczucia które mu towarzyszyły. Dlaczego nie mógł być śmiertelny. Ironia losu jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu uważał śmiertelników za istoty niższe od siebie. A teraz? Chciałby się nim stać. Po prostu by zginą. Skończyło by się . Wszystko by się skończyło. Próbował . Tak próbował się zabić i to ile razy ale zawsze jakimś cudem żył . Nie wiedział jak to możliwe. Ale żył . I tak widocznie musiało być. W rzeczywistości był już trupem. Cieniem osoby która kiedyś miałam marzenia, ambicje, ba może nawet jakiś cel w życiu. To wszystko się skończyło. Skończyło się razem z nieudanym atakiem na Nowy York. Skończyło się razem ze śmiercią Frigg. Skończyło się razem z zamknięciem go w tej jaskini z Dziedzicem Jormunganda czyli najbardziej jadowitym wężem w dziewięciu światach. Nie było dnia żebym nie myślał o zemście. Wydawało się że tylko ta myśl ratowała go przed całkowitym szaleństwem. Codziennie plan był inny od dawna nie myślał już o ucieczce ale o zemście. O zemście na Odynie za to co zrobił. Wiedział że pewnego dnia stąd wyjdzie. To musi się zdarzyć a wtedy Odyn pożałuje że zrobił coś takiego. Nagle kropla jadu spłynęła mu na twarz. Nie miał już siły krzyczeć. Zacisnął zęby a po jego ciele przeszedł zimny dreszcz. Do tego nie można się przyzwyczaić. Nigdy. To zawsze oznaczało ból. Nieustający.  
Aż w końcu nastał ten dzień. Pierwsze co zobaczył to biel. Oślepiło go światło słoneczne, które wychodziło z zewnątrz. Czyste powietrze. Ach jakże cudowne czyste powietrze. Chociaż nic nadal nie widział to czuł, ktoś wszedł do jaskini. Szybkim ruchem miecza przeciął łańcuchy, które przykuwały go do skały. Upadł na ziemię bezwładnie, nagle poczuł przypływ mocy. Wiedział, że jest to chwilowe, ale wystarczy...wystarczy aby powalić szóstkę, a może nawet więcej strażników. „Ilden" – wrzasną. Cała jaskinia zajęła się ogniem. Strażnicy spalili się żywcem. On upadł, ogień nie robił mu żadnej krzywdy, ale cała magia go opuściła. Opuściła go tak nagle jak się pojawiła. Upadł bez siły. Przed oczami miał białe plamy. Leżał na posadzce. Nie mógł nawet wykonać najdrobniejszego ruchu. Przymknął oczy.  
Kiedy się obudził usłyszał krzyki. Strażnicy. Zerwał się z ziemi i niemal natychmiast z powrotem upadł. Spróbował się powoli podnieść. Udało się. Ostrożnie wyjrzał na zewnątrz. Dwóch strażników. Był za słaby by walczyć, ale... Jego wzrok zwrócił się w stronę węża, a na twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. Dziedzic Jormunganda wił się przygnieciony przez jakiś odłamek skalny. Kłamca szybkim ruchem chwycił węża za łeb i ostrożnie odsuną skałę przez pierwsze kilka minut zwierzę usiłowało się uwolnić z żelaznego uścisku, ale potem się uspokoiło. Każdy kto choć raz zagłębił się dalej w asgardzką puszczę wiedział, że zwierzęta tam żyjące myślą i rozumieją. Wąż miał na ciele wypalone runy uniemożliwiające mu wyjście z groty.  
\- Posłuchaj przyjacielu, mam dla Ciebie propozycje. – wąż pluną jadem, mało brakowało a Loki po prostu by go upuścił - Zdejmę te runy, ale ty w zamian zajmiesz się tymi strażnikami na zewnątrz, zgadzasz się?  
\- Ssssåå – zasyczał wąż. Loki przesuną palcem po grzbiecie węża. Runy zapłonęły zielonym światłem. Kłamca rozluźnił uścisk. Dziedzic Jormunganda – najbardziej jadowity, najszybszy i najniebezpieczniejszy wąż dziewięciu światów. Jedna kropla jego jadu we krwi i koniec. Śmierć przez zatrucie jago jadem trwa co najmniej tydzień jeśli on tego zechce. Jest on jednym z nielicznych węży, które potrafią regulować ilość jadu wstrzykiwanego do organizmu ofiary. Im mniejsza ilość jadu tym bardziej bolesna i powolniejsza śmierć. Kłamca żył tylko dzięki runom, wypalonym na skórze węża. Strażnicy nie mieli żadnych szans dwa szybkie ugryzienia i kilka sekund później nie żyli. Teraz gdyby udało mu się przenieść do swojej komnaty, która była zapewne zamknięta i strzeżona tak dobrze, że nie zauważono by gdyby ktoś pojawił się tam na chwilę. Gdyby się tak dostał mógłby odpocząć i zabrać najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy. Skupił się i po chwili był w swojej komnacie.  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
\- „Turniej Potępieńców" trwa przez cztery dni. Jest to jedyny okres kiedy można używać czarnej magii. Początkowo powstał ponieważ czarna magia nie była jeszcze zakazana, a magowie posługujący się tą magią protestowali z powodu dyskryminacji. Zwykle nie mieli oni ważniejszych stanowisk w radach czy wojsku ponieważ obawiano się zdrady lub buntu. Czarnoksiężnika, który wygra turniej uwalnia się oraz przywraca się lub nadaje tytuł. Turniej ustanowił jeden z królów który we wcześniejszych czasach rządził wszystkimi dziewięcioma światami i tylko król który będzie rządził wszystkimi światami może to prawo odwołać, a w obecnej sytuacji politycznej jest to raczej nie możliwe. Co pięć lat losuje się krainę która będzie gospodarzem turnieju. Nie wystawieni zawodnika jest wielką hańbą. W tym roku zaszczyt organizowania turnieju przypada Asgardowi.- zakończył nauczyciel.  
\- Proszę pana czy Asgard ma już odpowiedniego zawodnika? – zapytał blondynek siedzący blisko nauczyciele. Ten tylko uśmiechną się smutno  
\- Nie wiem Askurze.  
\- Czy to prawda, że Wszechojciec Odyn chciał uwolnić Kłamcę? – padło kolejne pytanie. Brunet siedzący w głębi obruszył się trochę. Czarodziej omiótł klasę niepewnym spojrzeniem  
\- Słyszałem takie teorie, ale muszę przyznać że sam nie wiem czy to prawda, a teraz zdaje się to już koniec. Idźcie już.  
Narfi odchylił głowę do tyłu i czekał aż wszyscy wyjdą. Potem podszedł do Ignisa  
\- A tak naprawdę to co wiesz? Czy to prawda? – mag uśmiechną się lekko  
\- A obiecasz że nikomu nie powiesz?  
\- Mogę obiecać, ale wiesz że to może nic nie dać – mrukną chłopak  
\- Tak to prawda Odyn chciał uwolnić Lokiego żeby zaproponować mu udział w turnieju tylko, że...  
\- Tylko, że...  
\- Ymh... twój ojciec uciekł i...i nie za bardzo wiadomo gdzie obecnie się znajduje – ostatnie słowa Ignis wypowiedział szybko i tak samo szybko opuścił pomieszczenie. Zostawiając bruneta samego.  
Kroki Narfiego skierowały się do komnaty. Gdy tylko tam doszedł opadł na łóżko. Wtulił się w poduszki. Ciągle ktoś przypominał mu o Kłamcy, o Lokim, o jego ojcu. To było naprawdę męczące. Chciał, bardzo chciał aby uwolniono jego ojca. Kochał go. Ale jednocześnie był w pełni świadomy co zrobił zrobił Loki i że ukaranie go było nieuniknione. Nagle poczuł czyjąś obecność, ktoś usiadł na skraju łóżka. Chłopak otworzył oczy i gdyby nie zakryto mu ust ręką pewnie by krzynką. Narfi rzucił się Lokiemu w ramiona  
\- Tato!  
\- No już spokojnie – Loki posadził sobie syna na kolanach.  
\- Wypuścili cię?  
\- Noo... nie do końca  
\- Czyli nie zostaniesz na długo – chłopak znów rzucił się na łóżko. – Czyli będziesz musiał uciekać i...i nie będziesz mógł tu zostać – mówił przez łzy – i pewnie...  
\- Ciii...cicho może... może zostanę... ale teraz muszę już iść, muszę pomyśleć. Obiecuję ci że jeszcze się zobaczymy w tym tygodniu. – Loki wstał. Był już przy drzwiach kiedy usłyszał ciche westchnienie Narfigo:  
\- Jaką wartość ma obietnica w ustach kłamcy? – mag zawrócił i usiadł na łóżku  
\- Narfi – chłopak spuścił głowę – Narfi, spójrz na mnie. Czy ja cię kiedykolwiek okłamałem albo nie dotrzymałem obietnicy??  
\- Nie – wyszeptał chłopak  
\- I zapamiętaj że postaram się nigdy tego nie zrobić, naprawdę muszę iść do zobaczenie- chłopak nie odpowiedział.  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
\- To szaleństwo!!!Loki nie możesz. Uciekaj ukryj się gdzieś. Nie wiem uciekaj do Midgardu, albo dalej.  
\- Nie rozumiesz Ignis. JA NIE MOGĘ DALEJ UCIEKAĆ.  
\- Dlaczego? Po za tym co? Masz zamiar się zgodzić? Pójść do Odyna i powiedzieć że wystartujesz?  
\- Nie wiem, naprawdę nie wiem pomyśle. Porozmawiajmy o czym innym. Nie widzieliśmy się przez przeszło dwa lata.  
Ignis zaśmiał się gorzko  
\- A od kiedy to my rozmawiamy.  
\- Przestań – Loki odchylił głowę do tyłu – przestań. Uważam cię za przyjaciela i zawsze tak było. – czarodziej chciał coś powiedzieć ale Loki go wyprzedził  
\- Zostałeś nauczycielem?  
\- Obiecałem ci że będę miał oko na Narfiego, więc miałem. Zostałem też doradcą.  
\- Dzięki. Chwila zostałeś królewskim doradcą. – Ignis kiwną głową. – Posłuchaj, dowiedziałbyś się czego Odyn ode mnie chcę i co daje w zamian.  
\- Skąd wiesz, że Odyn ma zamiar dać coś w zamian?  
\- Ależ nie jest głupi na pewno wie, że gdyby nie chciał nic zrobić po prostu bym się nie zgodził.  
\- Spróbuję, ale nie mogę obiecać że się uda. – Loki tylko się uśmiechną  
\- Pójdę już  
Ignis wyszedł i od razu skierował się w stronę sali tronowej. Odyn jak zwykle dumny i majestatyczny siedział na swoim złotym tronie. Towarzyszyły mu kruki.  
-Panie – skłonił się czarodziej  
\- Co cię trapi Ignisie?  
\- Mogę mówić wprost?  
\- Oczywiście.  
\- Chciałbym wiedzieć dlaczego Panie postanowiłeś uwolnić Lokiego. Domyślam się że chodzi o turniej, ale sądzę też że przewidziałeś taką możliwość iż Kłamca się nie zgodzi.  
\- Ymh... tak to co mówisz to prawda; zamierzałem uwolnić Kłamcę i złożyć mu pewną propozycję.  
\- Mogę wiedzieć jaką?  
\- Chciałem go uwolnić i...  
\- I wygnać? – prychną doradca  
\- Nie zapominaj z kim rozmawiasz!!!Nie wiem, może bym negocjował, ale teraz nie wiem gdzie jest więc najpewniej nikogo nie wystawimy i Asgard będzie zhańbiony, bo nie mamy żadnego innego czarnego maga, który mógłby się zgodzić. Chcesz wiedzieć coś jeszcze?  
\- Nie panie  
\- Ignisie wiesz czym grozi zdrada stanu? – po ciele maga przeszedł dreszcz  
\- W najlepszym przypadku śmiercią – Odyn kiwną głową  
\- Możesz odejść – czarodziej skłonił się i szybkim krokiem zaczął zmierzać do wyjścia. To była wyraźna groźba. Wszechojciec coś podejrzewał i trudno mu było się dziwić.  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
\- Powiedział, że by negocjował ale na ile jest to prawdą. Nie wiem. Co zamierzasz?  
\- Negocjować  
\- Słucham!? Dlaczego!?  
\- Nie zadawaj głupich pytań. Wiesz dlaczego. Gdybym ja zaczął ci to tłumaczyć na pewno zaczął bym kłamać. Taka jest moja natura i dobrze o tym wiesz i dobrze wiesz dlaczego chcę zostać.  
Ignis westchną i opadł na fotel.  
\- No dobra. Jak chcesz. Jeśli masz skłonności samobójcze to mnie nic do tego.  
\- Uważasz że jak się nie zgodzę to Odyn mnie zabije?  
\- Nie chyba, nie to nie w jego stylu. Raczej znów przykuje cię do tej skały.  
\- Taaa, być może, ale spróbuje.  
\- No dobra – mag wstał z fotela – tylko ja się już w to nie mieszam. Wystarczy mi tego. Odyn już coś podejrzewa.  
\- Podejrzewa?  
\- Tak groził mi dzisiaj, ale nieważne. Muszę iść.  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
Złota sala tronowa. Prawie pusta. Świątynia Odyna. Było to jedyne miejsce gdzie mógł spokojnie myśleć. Przychodził tu kiedy nie wiedział co robić, kiedy był bezradny. Właśnie tam skierowały się teraz jego kroki. Chciał być sam wolny od tych wszystkich zadufanych w sobie lordów i hrabiów. Tam gdzie szedł nie mogli go nawiedzać. Rozkazał straży stojącej przed wejściem do złotej Sali aby nikogo nie wpuszczali. W końcu będzie miał spokój. Tak sądził do czasu kiedy jego wzrok nie spoczął na tronie. Siedział tam, a raczej leżał z nogami przerzuconymi przez jedno z oparć nie kto inny jak Loki. Kiedy Kłamca go spostrzegł odezwał się:  
\- No proszę, proszę szukałeś mnie, nieprawdaż? – zaczął się powoli podnosić z tronu. Odyn zacisną zęby. Jak on śmie tak do niego mówić. Jak śmie w ogóle tu przebywać.  
\- Pamiętaj z kim mówisz synu Laufeya!!! – Loki skrzywił się lekko.  
\- Och...przestań Wszechojcze nie będę odzywał się do ciebie z szacunkiem, bo go dla ciebie nie mam. A ty... ty mnie szukałeś, więc jestem i pytam: czego chcesz? – Kłamca zaczął schodzić powoli po schodach zbliżając się do Odyna. Ale królowi coś tu nie pasowało skoro Loki był wolny to po co tu wrócił? Po co miałby się zgodzić na udział w turnieju?  
\- Nie udawaj że nie wiesz dlaczego cię szukam. Ale teraz interesuje mnie czemu wróciłeś? Byłeś wolny. – Loki zaklął w myślach. Po głowie chodziło mu tylko jedna odpowiedź – Narfi, ale nie mógł tego powiedzieć. Gdyby Odyn dowiedział się że chce zostać tylko i wyłącznie ze względu na syna to najpewniej użyłby życie Narfiego jako kartę przetargową.  
\- Bo mam taki kaprys. Powinieneś wiedzieć że to akurat jest u mnie normalne – proszę cię stary głupcze uwierz w to – dodał w myślach. Odyn zmienił temat  
\- Czego byś żądał za udział w turnieju?  
\- Chyba łatwo to zgadnąć : uwolnienia, przywrócenie tytułu i pozwolenia na zostanie w Asgardzie.  
\- Dobrze ale bez mojego pozwolenia nie będzie ci można opuszczać granic miasta. – Odyn wyciągną rękę w stronę Lokiego. Kłamca uścisną ją  
\- Zgadzam się.


	2. Obietnica

Narfi stał przed oknem i patrzył na dzieci bawiące się w ogrodzie. Był roztrzęsiony, ledwo udało mu się zachować spokój w obecności strażnika, który przyniósł mu wieści. Chłopak zacisną powieki, a po jego policzkach zaczęły płynąć łzy. Trudno mu było uwierzyć w to co usłyszał. Wiedział, że to zapewne jedyne wyjście żeby jego ojciec został w Asgardzie, ale bał się. Bał się, że coś może się stać. Loki jest świetnym magiem, ale coś może się nie udać, wystarczy jedno potknięcie i Kłamcę czeka rychła śmierć. Nagle rozległo się pukanie. Narfi nie odwrócił się, milczał. Po chwili usłyszał skrzypnięcie otwieranych drzwi. Ktoś podszedł do niego i go objął.  
\- Narfi? - chłopak przełknął łzy i odwrócił się powoli aby spojrzeć w parę zielonych tęczówek.  
\- Możesz zginąć... - szepną i opuścił głowę. Kłamca westchną cicho i ukląkł przed synem, spojrzał mu w oczy.  
-Jest taka możliwość.  
\- Nie! - oddech Narfiego przyśpieszył, a po jego policzkach znów popłynęły łzy. - Nie. - powtórzył ciszej- Straciłem już matkę i brata. Nie chcę stracić Ciebie. Nie chcę znów być sam... - Loki wstał i przytulił syna. Nic nie mówił. Nie pocieszał go. Panowała ogólna opinia, że Kłamca nie potrafił tego robić, ale to nie prawda. Zielonooki przysiągł sobie, że nigdy nie okłamie syna, a mówienie „ Wszystko będzie dobrze" Było okrutnym kłamstwem.  
\- Tato...? - Chłopak podniósł głowę.  
\- Tak?  
\- Obiecaj mi...Obiecaj, że przeżyjesz. Wiem, że przegrana nie zawsze oznacza śmierć. Jest jedno wyjście. - Loki przymkną oczy, a na jego twarzy pojawił się gorzki uśmiech.  
\- Wiem o czym mówisz, ale...Obawiam się, że jeśli to zrobię to Odyn znów mnie... -Kłamca wziął głęboki oddech. Na samo wspomnienie tej przeklętej jaskini robiło mu się słabo. Spuścił głowę. - Narfi...ja nie mogę...- brązowe tęczówki wpatrywały się w Lokiego z wyczekiwaniem.  
\- Proszę...- szepną chłopak. Kiedy nie uzyskał odpowiedzi, odsunął się od ojca i oparł się o parapet. Loki stał jeszcze chwilę w miejscu z opuszczoną głową po czym odwrócił delikatnie syna tak żeby ten stał do niego przodem. Chłopak podniósł na niego wzrok.  
\- Narfi, obiecuję Ci, że nawet jeśli będę musiał błagać o litość przeżyję ten Turniej. Chociaż nie mogę Ci obiecać, że Odyn mnie nie zabije. - brązowooki westchną z ulgą i przytulił się do ojca.  
\- Jeśli to zrobi...- Loki przyłożył mu palec do ust.  
\- Ciii...Uważaj co mówisz - szepną i wskazał na kruka kołującego na zewnątrz, który akurat teraz podleciał bliżej okna. Narfi kiwnął głową.  
\- Pójdę już - mrukną Kłamca, pocałował syna w czoło i szybkim krokiem opuścił pomieszczenie. Kiedy wyszedł natknął się na Ignisa. - O! Chodź, idziesz ze mną - pociągną przyjaciela za sobą.  
\- Loki! Muszę dać to...  
\- Później. Teraz idziesz ze mną do skrzydła szpitalnego - rudowłosy przystaną.  
\- Po co?- Kłamca westchną cicho.  
\- Według zasad Turnieju muszę mieć tak zwanego Patrona. Czyli potrzebna mi osoba, która będzie ze mną ćwiczyć i ewentualnie leczyć obrażenia podczas Turnieju i tym podobne bzdury. Ciebie nie mogę wybrać, bo jako doradca będziesz w lożach obok króla więc pozostaje mi Gran. Chodź już.  
\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że za sobą nie przepadacie. - Zielonooki prychną cicho.  
\- Łagodnie powiedziane. Uwierz mi nie mam lepszego kandydata.  
Dwaj magowie stali naprzeciwko wrót prowadzących do gabinetu obecnego Medyka Nadwornego. Loki zapukał, drzwi otworzyły się natychmiast.  
\- Czego!?- warkną ciemnowłosy mężczyzna, układający książki na jednej z półek.  
\- Może grzeczniej - mruknął Loki. Mężczyzna odwrócił się gwałtownie, a jego nienaturalnie fioletowe oczy przeszyły Kłamcę spojrzeniem.  
\- Proszę, proszę kogo ja widzę? Mój były, niedoszły uczeń.  
\- Były, niedoszły - powtórzył Loki - Ładnie powiedziane.  
\- Wybaczcie, ale ja nie mówię waszym szyfrem... - Ignis popatrzył na Zielonookiego. Kłamca nie spuszczał wzroku z Grana.  
\- Były uczeń, niedoszły uczeń czarnej magii.  
\- Tylko dlatego, że nie potrafiłeś trzymać języka za zębami! To przez ciebie tu siedzę! - syknął medyk. Loki wydął usta i zaśmiał się cicho.  
\- Skoro tam za mną tęsknisz to mam dla ciebie propozycję, przy okazji wyrwiesz się ze skrzydła szpitalnego. Potrzebuję Patrona. - ciemnowłosy usiadł, a na jego ustach pojawił się drwiący uśmiech.  
\- Doprawdy i akurat mnie wybrałeś? - Kłamca westchną ciężko i skarcił się w myślach za naiwność. To było do przewidzenia, że Gran przyciśnie go i nie odpuści.  
\- Ignis nie może, a...a ty jesteś prawdopodobnie jedyną osobą w tym królestwie, która jest w stanie mnie zmusić do ćwiczeń. - Loki oparł się o ścianę i wbił wzrok w podłogę. Wiedział, że w tej chwili na ustach Grana maluje się uśmiech satysfakcji.  
\- Dobrze - Kłamca zacisną zęby słysząc zadowolony medyka. - Ale ty informujesz o tym Odyna. - Zielonooki kiwnął głową i bez pożegnania szybkim krokiem wyszedł z gabinetu, ciągnąc za sobą Ignisa.  
*********  
Loki z jękiem upadł na piach. Już żałował, że wybrał Grana na Patrona, ćwiczenia były istną męczarnią. Kłamca przymknął oczy.  
\- Co...? Już zmęczony? Nie wierzę. - w głosie czarnoksiężnika słychać było nieskrywane rozbawienie. Zielonooki przetoczył się na brzuch i uniósł się na czworaki. Powoli wstał chwiejnie, staną naprzeciwko fioletowookiego . Ledwo utrzymywał się na nogach, a jedna z jego rąk zwisała bezwładnie.  
\- Gdyby nie te runy, już byś nie żył - syknął Kłamca i wskazał na swój nadgarstek na który widniały znaki.  
\- Właśnie dlatego je założyłem. Po za tym chciałem sprawdzić jak ci idzie kiedy masz ograniczone możliwości. - Loki zacisną zęby.  
\- W takim razie już to zrobiłeś! - warkną.  
\- Nie... - mruknął rozbawiony Gran a w jego ręku pojawił się długi rzeźbiony kij pomalowany na obu końcach. Czarodziej przyjął postawę.- Mam zawiadomić Odyna, że odmawiasz ćwiczeń?  
\- Nienawidzę Cię!- warknął brunet i rzucił się na swojego Patrona. Gran odsunął się krok w tył, a kiedy Loki był już wystarczająco blisko, podciął mu nogi kijem. Kłamca znów zwalił się na piach, spróbował użyć zaklęcia teleportacji ale runy na jego nadgarstkach zaświeciły się i czar nie zadziałał. Kręciło mu się w głowie, kiedy przymknął oczy poczuł, że ktoś nad nim stoi.  
\- Rób co chcesz. Ja nie mam zamiaru wstawać. - Kłamca poczuł jak Gran łapie go za nadgarstki. Wszelkie ograniczenia znikły. Zielonooki leżał chwilę, gdy otworzył oczy Grana już nie było.  
******  
\- Na Odyna! Loki co ci się stało? - krzykną Ignis. Kłamca siedział oparty o ścianę obok wejścia do swojej komnaty. Uchylił powieki.  
\- Ymh...Ćwiczenia z Granem. Pomożesz? - rudowłosy pomógł wstać Lokiemu. Kłamca złapał za klamkę i wszedł do pokoju. Po chwili z jękiem opadł na łóżko.  
\- Jakim cudem udało mu się cię...  
\- Po porostu jestem idiotą - przerwał mu brunet - dałem sobie założyć blokady.  
******  
Około 5 00 rano Kłamca zwlekł się z łóżka i tak nie mógł spać. Ilekroć zamykał oczy widział jaskinię i węża. Świadomość, że może tam wrócić naprawdę go przerażała. Przez kilka godzin krążył po pałacu nie mając co ze sobą zrobić. W końcu postanowił udać się do komnat królewskich i wyciągnąć trochę informacji z Odyna.  
Loki wszedł do gabinetu Wszechojca i bezceremonialnie zajął miejsce naprzeciwko króla. Odyn skrzywił się lekko.  
\- Czemu zawdzięczam tę wizytę?  
\- Wiem, że masz listę zawodników. Chcę ją znać.  
\- Twoja szczerość jest onieśmielająca. - mrukną Odyn z nutką ironii w głosie. - Nie dam ci listy. Prawo tego zabrania. - Loki pochylił się do przodu.  
\- Ile razy łamałeś je dla swojej wygody? - zapytał prowokacyjnie.  
\- Trzeba wiedzieć kiedy przestać.  
\- Skoro tak stawiasz sprawę. Może źle zacząłem? Tak czysto teoretycznie : co by się stało gdyby zawodnik Asgardu okazał się zwykłym tchórzem? Mojemu imieniu już nic nie zaszkodzi, ale mogę zaszkodzić Tobie i krajowi.  
\- Mógłbym rozkazać znów wsadzić cię do tej jaskini.- warknął lodowato król.  
\- I kogo wystawisz na moje miejsce? - Odyn zacisnął zęby i wstał. Po chwili otworzył stojącą na szafce szkatułkę i wyjął z niej list. Rzucił ją na biurko.  
\- Zapamiętaj sobie Loki marny będzie Twój los jeżeli przegrasz i przeżyjesz. - sykną i po chwili dodał cisze - A może nie tylko twój...- Kłamcę przeszedł zimny dreszcz. Groźba w słowach Odyna była aż nazbyt słyszalna. Wizja powrotu do jaskini była przerażająca, ale jeszcze bardziej przerażającą wizją była krzywda Narfiego. Szybko podniósł kopertę z biurka. W środku znajdowało się siedem kart zawodników. Ani Nilfhelim, ani Midgard nie brał udziału w Turnieju. Loki spokojnie przeglądał karty i rozkładał je na dwa stosy. Odyn domyślił się, że jeden stos to przeciwnicy niebezpieczni, a drugi stos to zapewne ci, których z łatwością będzie pokonać. Wkrótce w ręku Kłamcy została tylko jedna karta. Wszechojciec był bardzo ciekawy reakcji Lokiego na zawodnika Jotunheimu. Spodziewał się zdziwienia, ukrytego za maską spokoju. Jednak na twarzy Zielonookiego widać było nieskrywaną wściekłość. Ręce Kłamcy zacisnęły się na kawałku papieru i gniotły go bez litości.  
\- Przyznam, że spodziewałem się innej reakcji...- Loki trzasnął ręką w biurko aż Wszechojciec podskoczył.  
\- On. Miał. Nie żyć. - warkną lodowato brunet - Ten cholerny „Nadzieja" miał nie żyć!*  
\- Słucham!?  
\- Nie twoja sprawa! - Kłamca gwałtownie wstał upuszczając kartę na podłogę, chciał wyjść kiedy drzwi zatrzasnęły się przed nim.  
\- Myślę, że to jak najbardziej moja sprawa. - Loki westchnął i odwrócił się na pięcie.  
\- Erwartung II Laufeyson - zwany też "Ostatnia Nadzieja". Pół Jotun, pół Elf. Potężny czarnoksiężnik. Miałem kiedyś plany dotyczące tronu Jotunheimu, przeszkadzał mi więc zorganizowałem na niego zamach. Zostałem zapewniony że nie żyje. Po kilku miesiącach palny były nieaktualne więc przestałem się nim interesować. Zaspokoiłem twoją ciekawość, Wszechojcze?   
\- Dlaczego "Ostatnia nadzieja"?  
\- Po pierwsze jego imię znaczy właśnie "nadzieja", a po drugie panowało przeświadczenie, że odzyska szkatułę, którą miałeś przyjemność ukraść. Muszę iść. - Kłamca odwrócił się i wyszedł.  
****  
\- Musisz zaprojektować sobie ukłon. Każdy zawodnik musi się zaprezentować przed władcami krain. Najczęściej za pomocą swoich umiejętności magicznych prezentują jakieś zwierzę, z którym będą identyfikowani. - Loki uniósł powieki i podniósł się do siadu.  
\- Wilk.  
\- Zbyt banalne..  
\- Wąż.  
\- Mało atrakcyjne. Po za tym mam wrażenie, że jak jeszcze raz zobaczysz węża to dostaniesz zawału. - Na usta Grana wpłynął złośliwy uśmiech. Kłamca zacisnął zęby.   
\- Smok.  
\- Tak! - fioletowooki wstał z ławy i zaczął chodzić w tę i z powrotem. - Gdybyś połączył swoje umiejętności i stworzył smoka z lodu i ognia. To byłoby imponujące. Nie sądzę aby ktoś powtórzył coś takiego.   
\- Oszalałeś!? Nie da się...  
\- Dasz radę. Spróbuj. - Kłamca wydał z siebie dźwięk przypominający warknięcie.  
\- To zbyt duże zużycie energii. Nie możliwe jest używanie jednocześnie ognia i lodu.   
\- Oddziel te dwa żywioły na obie ręce. Do póki ci się nie uda, nie wyjdziesz stąd...- Loki zacisnął zęby i zmierzył czarnoksiężnika wzrokiem. Stanął w rozkroku, przymknął powieki i uspokoił oddech. Kłamca był pół Lodowym Olbrzymem, pół Muspellem. Potrafił władać ogniem i lodem, ale nie w tym samym czasie. To było niewykonalne. Rozdzielenie tego, tak jak mówił Gran wymagało skupienia. Być może to mogłoby się udać, ale stworzenie z tego podobizny smoka było niemożliwe. Kłamca przywołał oba żywioły, jego lewa ręka robiła się błękitna, po prawej co jakiś czas przemykały płomienie. Kiedy ogień spotkał się z lodem Loki poczuł lekki ból w miejscu złączenia. Chciał otworzyć oczy i przestać.  
\- Nie dekoncentruj się. - mruknął Gran - Skumuluj magię żywiołów na dłoniach. - ból nasilał się. Zielonooki zacisnął zęby i powoli otworzył oczy. Udało się! - Brawo! Uformuj coś. - Kłamca gwałtownie złączył obie ręce, a potem powoli rozdzielił. Pomiędzy nimi unosiła się paląca się lodowa kula.   
\- Teraz wystarczy stworzyć smoka i sprawić żeby się ruszał... Poradzisz sobie. - Loki spojrzał na Grana jak na szaleńca.  
\- Ale to wymaga wprawy i dużo ćwiczeń. Nie zdążę.  
\- Musisz.


	3. Bracia

Do Turnieju zostało parę dni, Kłamca powinien zachować spokój i opanowanie, ale wcale tak nie było. Gdyby ktoś od tak przypadkiem spotkał Lokiego na korytarzu pałacu powiedziałby, że jest to jeden z najspokojniejszych ludzi jakich kiedykolwiek widział. Brunet potrafił oszukać wielu lecz nadal w Asgardzie pozostawały przynajmniej cztery osoby, które były w stanie przejrzeć Lokiego w mniej niż minutę. Nie trudno było się domyślić, że tymi osobami byli: Ignis, Odyn, Gran i ku największej irytacji Lokiego -Thor. Zielonooki unikał Gromowładnego jak tylko mógł, ale trudno było się od niego uwolnić. Blondyn ciągle nachodził Kłamcę, nawet pomimo że Loki go obrażał, wyzłośliwiał się i rzucał na niego najbardziej bolesne i nieprzyjemne zaklęcia. Thor ciągle wracał. Brunet za każdym razem był okrutniejszy, a mimo to blondyn się nie zniechęcał.  
Loki skulił się pod kołdrą, po policzkach płynęły mu łzy. Powinno być dobrze, a jednak nie było.  
Kłamca wiele by dał żeby to wszystko to był tylko zły sen. Chciał obudzić się rano, właśnie w tym łóżku, przed atakiem na Nowy Jork, przed tym wszystkim. Chciał po prostu mieć spokój. Nagle rozległo się pukanie.  
\- Loki...? - brunet wziął głęboki oddech.  
\- Odejdź Thor! - wiele kosztowało go to aby głos mu się nie załamał.  
\- Bracie proszę. Chcę porozmawiać, chcę cię zobaczyć... Proszę. - Kłamca wstał.  
\- Proszę bardzo! - warknął. Otworzył gwałtownie drzwi. - Teraz mnie widzisz! - Thorowi ukazał się obraz dość żałosny. Oczy Lokiego były zaczerwienione od płaczu, a na policzkach były mokre ślady. Ciemne kosmyki włosów Kłamcy wysunęły się z niedbale zawiązanego kucyka. Jego komnata nie przedstawiała się lepiej, wszystko było zniszczone i po przewracane. Na podłodze było szkło, a na szafce stały puste butelki po miodzie. - Zadowolony? Widzisz mnie. - blondyn był przerażony.  
\- Loki... - Thor wszedł powoli do komnaty. - Loki... - Gromowładny spojrzał na brata, przytulił go. Kłamca szarpał się, kopał, ale blondyn go nie puścił. - Loki.  
\- Nienawidzę cię! - brunet uderzył w klatkę piersiową Thora. - Nienawidzę...-szepną.  
\- Bracie proszę, błagam przestań. - blondyn usiadł na łóżku ciągnąc za sobą Lokiego. - proszę. Zielonooki jakby wahał się przez chwilę, nakrył się pierwszą rzeczą jaką znalazł pod ręką - peleryną Thora, wszedł mu na kolana i oparł się o niego.  
\- Nadal cię nienawidzę. - mruknął.  
\- Nie wierzę ci. Już nigdy ci nie uwierzę.  
\- Zmądrzałeś... - uśmiechną się smutno Loki.  
\- Dlaczego się na to zgodziłeś? Po co? Przecież to... Byłeś wolny, czemu nie uciekłeś? - brunet pociągnął nosem.  
\- Jednak nadal jesteś idiotą. - mokre od łez zielone oczy przyjrzały się Thorowi. - Mam syna. Kocham go. Nie chcę żeby został sam, ale teraz... teraz... co jeśli zginę. Bracie ja się boję. - szepnął. Blondyn przytulił go mocno. Odpiął pelerynę i otulił nią Lokiego.  
\- Spokojnie, nie wiem jak ci pomóc. Nie mogę nic zrobić. Mogę jedynie cię wspierać, ale musisz mi na to pozwolić... - Kłamca wstał powoli, zabierając pelerynę. Spojrzał przed siebie po czym odwrócił się przodem do Thora. Uśmiechnął sztucznie, ledwo powstrzymywał łzy.  
\- Wiesz...?Jestem skończonym kretynem. - brunet wybuchnął płaczem. Gromowładny wstał i objął brata. - Przepraszam. Tak bardzo przepraszam...- szepnął Loki.   
*********  
\- Jeszcze raz! - krzyknął rozbawiony Gran.  
\- Wystarczy - mruknął Loki gasząc płomień na rękach.  
\- Oj, nie odmawiaj mi tej przyjemności chce to zobaczyć jeszcze raz.  
\- Zobaczysz. Na Turnieju, za dwa dni. - Gran westchnął ciężko.  
\- Jak chcesz... To zabieramy się za teorie. - czarnoksiężnik zatarł ręce. Przed Lokim pojawiła się magiczna makieta areny. Gran po kolei wskazywał na części areny i mówił kto lub co tam się znajduję. Pokazywał słabe punkty areny, opowiadał o zawodnikach i zasadach Turnieju.  
\- Po co mówisz mi to wszystko...  
\- Pomoże ci to przeżyć, wierz w to albo nie, ale jestem twoim Patronem i uważam że to wszystko ci się przyda. - Kłamca westchnął ciężko.  
\- Co mnie podkusiło żeby cię wybrać..  
\- Kiedyś mi podziękujesz. Siedź cicho i słuchaj. Turniej trwa cztery dni. Pierwszy dzień to jatka. Dosłownie. Każdy ma możliwość zabicia każdego. Po śmierci jednego zawodnika przerywa się walkę. Przez kolejne dni losuje się pary. Każdego dnia walczysz jeden raz. Jeśli wala trwa dłużej niż 15 min. przerywa się ją na pięć minut i wznawia się z powrotem. Jeszcze jedno. Każdy czarny mag uważa ten Turniej za obrazę najgorszego stopnia. Żaden z twoich przeciwników nie będzie zadowolony, że tu jest. Wykorzystaj to. Nie radzę zawierać sojuszy.   
*********  
\- Loki musimy już iść, - Kłamca rozglądał się gorączkowo.  
\- Nie. Muszę jeszcze...  
\- Nie czas na sentymenty, Loki! - warknął Gran. Brunet odepchnął Patrona.  
\- Czekaj na mnie! - Zielonooki pobiegł w stronę komnat. Wpadł do pokoju syna. Chłopak siedział na łóżku wpatrzony przed siebie. Loki podbiegł do niego i przytulił go. Narfi otrząsnął się z otępienia.  
\- Tato... - brązowe oczy spojrzały z żalem na Kłamcę. Po policzkach chłopaka płynęły łzy. Loki otarł je.  
\- Spokojnie...  
\- Nie chcę żebyś tam szedł. - jęknął chłopak. Zielonooki uśmiechną się smutno.  
\- Obawiam się, że teraz już nie mogę zrezygnować...- szepną - Narfi...obiecaj mi jedno. Nie będziesz oglądał Turnieju. Proszę. - Narfi pokiwał głową.  
\- Nie będę - szepnął - Nawet nie miałem takiego zamiaru. - Loki przytulił go mocno.  
\- To dobrze. Bardzo dobrze,  
\- Ale ty dotrzymasz obietnicy. - to nie było pytanie i Kłamca bardzo chciał dotrzymać danego słowa, tylko kiwną głową. - Powinieneś już iść...- szepnął Narfi.  
\- Powinienem. Nawet muszę. Kocham cię. - Kłamca wstał i spojrzał na syna. - Żegnaj.  
\- Do zobaczenie. - powiedział Narfi z naciskiem - I powodzenia. - Loki kiwnął głową.  
Kłamca wyszedł z komnaty i pobiegł w stronę areny. W pomieszczeniu przygotowanego dla zawodnika Asgardu zastał Grana.  
\- Jeszcze raz zrobisz mi taki numer a przysięgam przeciwnicy będą twoim najmniejszym problemem-warkną czarnoksiężnik.  
\- Przegapiłem coś?  
\- Ognistego Feniksa, jakieś bliżej nieokreślone coś, nawet nieźle zrobionego Sfinksa i Lodowego Feniksa - majstersztyk. Niedługo wchodzisz.-. Nagle rozległ się dźwięk gongu. - Wchodzisz. - Kłamca wziął głęboki oddech. Gran otworzył przed nim drzwi. - Teraz już nie ma odwrotu.   
*********  
Loki wyszedł na arenę z podniesioną głową i dumnie wyprostowany. Nie miał na sobie swojego zielono złotego stroju. Jego ubranie miało jednolitą czarną barwę. Zrezygnował z naszywki z herbem Asgardu. Całe odzienie uszyte było z materiałów nie palnego i przepuszczającego magię. Dzięki temu Kłamca mógł spokojnie założyć skórzane rękawiczki. Chociaż Gran zarzucił mu, że zachowuje się jak młoda panienka to Loki nie odrzucił tej części garderoby. Brunet uważnie zlustrował całą arenę. Z boku stali zawodnicy, którzy już się zaprezentowali. Trybuny były podzielone na siedem części. W założeniu każde z części miała być zajmowana przez obywateli danego świata, ale oczywiści nikt nie zastosował się do tej zasady. W części Asgardzkiej Loki dostrzegł Doktora Strange'a. Kiwnął mu głową, zastanawiając się jak ten Midgardzki mag się tu dostał. Czarodziej odwzajemnił gest i wzruszył ramionami jakby czytając w myślach Kłamcy i Loki wcale by się nie zdziwił gdyby się okazało że własnie to zrobił. Brunet wziął głęboki oddech i stanął przed lożami królewskimi. Siedem tronów, siedmiu królów, siedmiu doradców... Od lewej Władczyni Muspellheimu : Królowa Astala, Laufey, Malekith z mniej morderczym wyrazem twarzy niż zwykle, Faron - Król Wanaheimu, Odyn, Zawsze idealnie wyglądający Afaren - Król Alfheimu i Brokk - Włsadca Nirvadellu. Posadzić elfa i krasnoluda obok siebie? Odyn to samobójca, przecież oni przy najbliższej okazji skoczą sobie do gardeł.  
Kłamca skłonił się i rozpalił oba żywioły. Tak na prawdę nikt prócz Odyna i Laufeya nie wiedział, że Loki nie jest asgardczykiem. Wszechojciec nie wiedział o planach użycia obu żywiołów, nie wiedział, że jego największa tajemnica wyjdzie dziś na jaw, bo za każdym razem gdy Kłamca korzystał z lodu jedna połowa jego twarzy zmieniała barwę na błękitną. Loki zrobił gwałtowny obrót. Żywioły zaczęły wirować w okół niego. Brunet był w środku. On widział tylko ogień i kryształki lodu. Widownia ujrzała potężną, uskrzydloną bestię. Ostre lodowe kły iskrzyły się w słońcu, mocne skrzydła rozciągały się nad całą polem areny. Kłamca wykonał gwałtowny ruch ręką. Smok wzbił się w powietrze, zionął ogniem i przeleciał nad widownią. Reakcja była natychmiastowa niektórzy pochylili się z przestrachem, inni patrzyli na bestię z nieskrywanym podziwem, a Astala i Laufey wpatrywali się w Lokiego ze wściekłością. Smok powoli zaczął się zmniejszać aż w końcu stanął na wzniesieniu nad areną obok innych podobizn zwierząt. Brunet skłonił się jeszcze raz. Na trybunach rozległy się oklaski, nawet zawodnicy i Królowie innych krain, co prawda z niechęcią, ale klaskali. Błękitna barwa powoli schodziła z twarzy Lokiego. Dostrzegł to Erwartung i z zaszokowanie przyglądał się zawodnikowi Asgardu. Zielonooki stanął obok niego.  
\- Kim jesteś? - Jotun spojrzał na niego.  
\- Twoim bratem. - odpowiedział Loki.  
\- Nie kpij. - warknął młodszy Laufeyson.  
\- Nie śmiał bym. - Kłamca obdarzył go chłodnym spojrzeniem. - A tak przy okazji. Ojczulek musiał się na ciebie nieźle wkurzyć, że posłał cię do zawodów...  
\- Nie wiem czemu to zrobił powiedział tylko: " Niech wygra lepszy". - Loki zmrużył oczy i spojrzał na Laufeya, który uważnie obserwował synów. Król uśmiechnął się drapieżnie do Kłamcy. Brunet natychmiast pojął plan Króla.  
\- Pomyśl książę. Skoro jestem tu ja i jesteś tu ty...  
\- Teraz rozumiem. - mruknął ponuro Erwartung i spojrzał na brata. - Niech wygra lepszy. - Loki kiwnął mu głową.   
Minęło piętnaście minut zanim wszyscy przedstawili swoje umiejętności. Przyszedł czas na pierwszą część turnieju. Jak trafnie nazwał to Gran : jatka. Wszyscy zawodnicy zmierzyli się wzrokiem.  
\- Zanim zaczniemy. - odezwał się krasnolud. - Ktoś ma ochotę się poddać ? Zapewniam szybką śmierć. - zawodnicy spojrzeli na niego wściekle. Ta propozycja była jak najbardziej na miejscu, ale mimo wszystko Loki i reszta czarnoksiężników poczuli się urażeni.  
\- Trzeba było tego nie mówić. - warknął elf i rzucił się na krasnoluda. Nie było żadnych zasad. Kłamca walczył właśnie z Muspellem i doszedł do wniosku, że zdecydowanie nie chciałby spotkać się z nim na arenie. Najgorsze było chyba to, że wyglądało na to że Loki ma skręconą rękę. Odwrócił się gwałtownie aby uniknąć ciosu i miał duże szczęście. Lodowy sztylet zamiast trafić w jego szyję, przeleciał raniąc go boleśnie w policzek i na koniec wbijając się w ramię Muspella. Brunet spojrzał na Jotuna stojącego kilka metrów przed nim.  
\- Nie ładnie atakować kogoś od tyłu. - Erwartung uniósł lekko brew.  
\- Doprawdy? - Loki przywołał sztylet i stanął w rozkroku. Nagle rozległ się dźwięk gongu. Wszyscy przerwali walkę i rozejrzeli się dookoła. Krasnolud leżał martwy na piachu nad nim stał elf. Kłamca znów spojrzał na Jotuna.  
\- Wygląda na to, że będziemy musieli przełożyć naszą walkę.  
\- Obyśmy się jeszcze spotkali. - Loki odwrócił się w stronę drzwi prowadzących do jego pomieszczeń. Były otwarte. Schował nóż, krzywiąc się. Miał nadzieje, że Gran naprawi mu tą rękę do jutra. Wszedł do pomieszczenia zamykając za sobą drzwi.  
\- Siadaj. - usłyszał krótkie polecenie, nie protestował. Usiadł na łóżku. Gran podszedł do niego i uniósł jego podbródek, żeby bliżej przyjrzeć się ranie na policzku. Kłamca skrzywił się lekko.  
\- Myślę, że ręka stanowi poważniejszy problem.  
\- To ja tu jestem medykiem, prawda? - Patron podszedł do blatu stołu i podał Lokiemu kubek. - Wypij to.  
\- Co to?  
\- Po prostu to wypij. - Gran podszedł z powrotem do bruneta i zaczął oglądać jego rękę. - Muszę ci ją nastawić...  
\- Rób co chcesz. - Kłamca skrzywił się kiedy Gran mocno pociągną jego rękę. Wziął łyk płynu i wypluł go z niesmakiem. - Co to!?  
\- Nie musisz wiedzieć, musisz to wypić.- Loki przełknął płyn.  
\- Mówiłem ci już, że cię nienawidzę?  
\- Tak. Przyjąłem to do wiadomości. Pij to.  
*******  
Narfi obserwował arenę z balkonu swej komnaty. Mimo prośby ojca obserwował Turniej. Niektórzy powiedzieliby, że można się było tego po nim spodziewać w końcu jest synem Kłamcy. Cóż... gwoli ścisłości Narfi nigdy nie powiedział "obiecuję".


	4. Końce

Loki zjechał w dół po drewnianych drzwiach. Twarz miał obryzganą krwią, nie... nie swoją.  
\- Zaraz zwymiotuję...- jękną. Było mu nie dobrze, chciał wrzeszczeć, wyć i płakać. – Graaan... Ja tam nie wrócę... - blondyn podszedł do Kłamcy i wyciągną rękę.  
\- Wstawaj.  
\- Nie.  
\- Jak chcesz...- Gran podał mu fiolkę. – Wypij, lepiej się poczujesz. - Loki przyjął lekarstwo i wypił.  
\- Gran zabij mnie. –Patron upuścił szklaną buteleczkę, zacisną oczy... Ręce mu się trzęsły, odwrócił się i podszedł do bruneta.  
\- Niestety nie mogę spełnić twojej prośby. – znów wyciągną do Kłamcy rękę. Tym razem zielonooki przyjął ją. Wstał i skulił się na łóżku, objął się rękami.  
\- Co się takiego stało? – Gran oparł się o ścianę z kubkiem jakiegoś gorącego napoju.  
\- Nie baw się w psychologa... - warkną Loki.  
\- Po pierwsze: Nie bawię się... Mam odpowiednie kwalifikacje, po drugie: pytałem z ciekawości.  
\- A nie widać co się stało? Jestem cały we krwi i Odyn wie czym jeszcze. – Kłamca podniósł się - Wiem, że widziałeś co tam się działo! To... to ...  
\- Brutalna, nieuczciwa i okrutna rozrywka dla tych idiotów na zewnątrz, w której ginęli i giną ludzi których uczyłem, podziwiałem i szanowałem. Wielu jeszcze zginie, bo królowie w żaden sposób się nie dogadają i nie zniosą turnieju. To dla nich świetna okazja żeby usunąć parę jednostek, które im przeszkadzają...  
\- Właśnie...- szepnął Loki, spuścił głowę i wbił wzrok w podłogę. Gran ukląkł przy nim.  
\- Loki spójrz na mnie...Loki...- Kłamca podniósł wzrok. – Gdzie jesteś? Znałem cię. Bardzo dobrze cię znałem. Zmieniłeś się. Gdzie jesteś? Wiem, że to co się tam dzieje jest nie do opisania. Ale ty się nie poddajesz, nigdy. Ty nie prosisz o śmierć, nigdy... Co się stało, Loki? – oddech Kłamcy robił się coraz cięższy i szybszy. Uciekł wzrokiem w bok.  
\- Proszę... Przestań...  
\- Kłamco! Ty nie prosisz... Co ci się stało?  
\- Przestań.  
\- Nie! Dałeś się przyskrzynić Odynowi! Nie widzisz tego!? Stałeś się potulnym barankiem na usługach tego świętego idioty! Od kiedy to ty używasz zwrotów grzecznościowych!? Jesteś Kłamcą! Wracaj! Bo nie podoba mi się ta nowa wersja ciebie! – Loki zacisnął pięści.  
\- Nieprawda...  
\- Prawda! Wiem, że nie zrozumiem tego co przeżyłeś w jaskini, ale kiedy przyszedłeś do mnie i powiedziałeś że potrzebujesz Patrona zgodziłem się z jednego powodu, wierzyłem że jesteś zdolny wygrać ten turniej albo zrobić coś co zwali wszystkich z nóg. Ale znałem innego Kłamcę.  
\- Ja nie chcę brać w tym udziału.  
\- To nie bierz! Pokaż tym idiotą, których wszyscy nazywają władcami, że się ich nie boisz, że nie będziesz tańczył jak ci zagrają. To już ostatnia walka i ostatnia szansa.  
\- J-jeśli zrobię coś takiego... Odyn mnie...  
\- Loki! Cholera, a zabijesz Laufeysona? Nie. Przynajmniej w to nie wierzysz. Więc i tak zginiesz. Od śmierci z ręki Odyna możesz się wyplątać... - Zielonooki wziął głęboki oddech.  
\- Ja...  
\- Prześpij się z tym. Jutro walka... - Gran wstał. – Dobranoc...- mruknął kiedy był przy drzwiach.  
*******  
Narfi usiadł na balkonie. Był przerażony. Musiał coś zrobić, nie może pozwolić żeby Loki zginą. Wyszedł z komnaty i zaczął chodzić bez celu po pałacu. Zobaczył Laufeya wracającego z areny. Zmrużył oczy. Pomysł który wpadł mu do głowy nie był rozsądny ani bezpieczny, ale kto powiedział że to zły pomysł?  
Laufey patrzył na chłopaka z zaciekawieniem. Zadziwiał go. Narfi miał niespełna siedemnaście lat, ale im dłużej król go słuchał tym bardziej odnosił wrażenie jakby rozmawiał z dorosłym, diablo sprytnym i inteligentny mężczyzną.  
\- To co mówisz jest ciekawe, ale... Dlaczego miałbym ci pomagać? Układ który jest obecnie bardzo mi się podoba... Któryś z nich wygra i będę miał dziedzica...  
\- A jeśli dziedzic okaże się złym władcą? Nie lepiej mieć wtedy kogoś na...hmm... wymianę?- Laufey parskną śmiechem.  
\- Sprytny jesteś... - król pokiwał głową. – Nawet bardzo sprytny... No dobrze. Ale nie mogę przerwać walki. Jeśli się pozabijają to nie będzie moja wina. Musiałby mieć miejsce bardzo nieprawdopodobny zbieg okoliczności, aby twój plan się udał. No, ale przypuśćmy, że się uda. Od śmierci z ręki Odyn uratuję go z łatwością, ale kto uratuje ciebie? – Narfi uśmiechną się przebiegle.  
\- Sam się uratuję... Z twoją pomocą....  
******  
Loki obudził się w nocy. Nic dziwnego każdy by się obudził gdyby przyśniła mu się własna śmierć... Kłamca usiadł na łóżku i oparł się o ścianę. Zaczął myśleć o tym co powiedział Gran. Dał się przyskrzynić Odynowi? Czy to możliwe? Brunet pokręcił głową. Skoro bierze udział w tym przeklętym Turnieju i boi się sprzeciwić temu starcowi to chyba tak. Odynowi się udało. Zielonooki spuścił głowę. Udało mu się? Czyżby jeden z najlepszych kłamców i czarnych magów w dziewięciu światach dał się „oswoić„ Władcy Asgardu. Temu władcy do którego czuł nienawiść i pogardę? Temu który oszukiwał go przez całe życie? Nie.. To nie mogła być prawda. Laufeyson nie mógł na to pozwolić i cokolwiek mówił Gran mylił się. Loki jest tym dawnym Kłamcą nadal nim jest i zamierza to dziś udowodnić!  
Wstał i nalał sobie herbaty z powrotem usiadł na łóżku. Otulił się kołdrą i do rana tak przesiedział.  
******  
Kłamca wyszedł na arenę. Piasek był pokryty lodem, widocznie jego przeciwnik liczył, że utrudni mu to walkę. Errwartung stał już z lodowym mieczem w ręku. O ścianę z tyłu opierał się jego patron, Gran też wyszedł. Loki wziął głęboki oddech miał plan, ale i tak wymagał powalenia przeciwnika. Brunet staną w rozkroku i przywołał sztylet. Przeciwnicy zmierzyli się wzrokiem i podeszli bliżej.  
\- Niech wygra najlepszy... - mruknął Jotun. Kłamca zmrużył oczy i kiwnął głową.  
Ignis obserwował walkę z loży królewskiej, jego ręka coraz mocniej zaciskała się na oparciu tronu Odyna, o który się opierał. Zamkną oczy, naprawdę nie chciał na to patrzeć. Znał Lokiego wystarczająco długo aby wiedzieć, że Kłamca mimo doskonałej prezencji nie był w dobrym stanie. Popełniał podręcznikowe błędy. W jego prawym ramieniu tkwił lodowy sztylet utrudniający ruchy. Jotun wykonał gwałtowny ruch ręką, Loki nie zdążył się obronić i wylądował na drzwiach obok Grana. Patron szybkim ruchem wyszarpną mu sztylet z ramienia i poniósł Kłamcę do pionu.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że masz plan... - szepnął blondyn i pchnął zielonookiego na środek areny. Loki odrzucił swoje sztylety na bok i rozpalił ręce. Od tego momentu walczył już tylko ogniem i zaklęciami. Była to dobra decyzja. Choć Lodowych olbrzymów nie da się rozpuścić to oparzenia odczuwają oni dotkliwiej niż inne istoty. Kłamca zaczął atakować i walczyć gwałtownie. Erwartung opadł na kolana. Nie miał już siły unieść ciężkiego miecza ręce i klatkę piersiową miał poparzone. Pochylił głowę, poniósł miecz nad głowę tak aby ostrze spoczywało na jego dłoniach. Loki wziął miecz. Ręce Jotuna opadły bezwładnie, książę czekał na ostateczny cios, ale nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Usłyszał trzask przełamywanej broni. Podniósł wzrok ze zdziwieniem. Zobaczył miecz połamany na dwie części. Loki wyprostował się i unosząc dumnie głowę spojrzał w stronę loży królewskiej.  
\- Tak was to bawi!? – krzyknął rozglądając się na około. – Tak was bawi zabijanie? To żałosne... Zwiecie się królami, książętami, wojownikami, elitami królestw, a jesteście mordercami. Nazywacie nas zdrajcami, kłamcami, złodziejami i hańbą dziewięciu światów, a sami nie jesteście lepsi. Pobawmy się w moją grę. Sprawdźmy jak daleko potraficie się posunąć. – Kłamca spojrzał w stronę loży. – Jego życie należy do was jeśli macie ochotę go zabić nie będę przeszkadzał. Ja nie będę brać w tym udziału. – skłonił się i zostawił zszokowanego Errwartunga samego na arenie. Gran z uśmiechem opierał się o ścianę.  
\- To było coś... - mruknął. – Masz jakiś plan żeby Odyn cię nie zabił?  
\- Nie... Niestety... - Loki opuścił teren areny i skierował się do pałacu. Tam natkną się na Odyna.  
\- Mogłeś go zabić, ale nie zawsze musisz robić coś po swojemu. Teraz pożałujesz... - sykną król. – skażę na śmierć twoją rodzinę i ciebie... - Po ciele Lokiego przeszedł dreszcz,otwierał usta żeby coś powiedzieć, ale przerwał mu głos Laufeya.  
\- Nie masz prawa wydać na niego wyroku śmierci Odynie Wszechojcze.  
\- Jak to? – Kłamca dostrzegł Narfiego stojącego za królem Jotunheimu.  
\- Loki Laufeyson nigdy nie był obywatelem Asgardu najpoważniejszy wyrok jaki możesz na niego wydać to banicja.  
\- Możesz udowodnić, że jest obywatelem innego świata?  
\- Tak. Mam jego akt urodzenia. – Odyn zacisnął zęby.  
\- Ale on jest obywatelem Asgardu. – Wszechojciec spojrzał z nienawiścią na Narfiego.  
\- Na twoim miejscu bym tego nie robił, chyba że...  
\- Chyba, że...? – Laufey pstrykną palcami. Na korytarz weszło dwóch jego strażników prowadzących zakutego Thora.  
\- Chyba, że chcesz stracić pierworodnego. – Odyn zdębiał , a na usta Lokiego wpełzł mimowolny uśmiech. – Och... Wszechojcze jesteś przekonany, że twe zaklęcia są nie do złamania, a twój ród niepokonany. Jednak wystarczy trochę talentu i sprytu aby zarówno twoje zaklęcia jak i twoja potęga roztrzaskały się w drobny mak. Mam propozycję: życie za życie i ... - w ręku Narfiego pojawił się Mjolnir. – relikwia za relikwie. – Odyn nie był jedyną zaszokowaną osobą w pomieszczeniu. Loki patrzył na Narfiego z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Chłopak wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechną się niewinnie. Wszechojciec oparł się o ścianę.  
\- Dobrze... Wygrałeś... Ignisie! – doradca podszedł do króla i skłonił się.  
\- Panie.  
\- Każ przynieść szkatułę. – rudowłosy kiwną głową. Chwilę później wrócił ze szkatułą. Dokonano wymiany. Laufey uśmiechną się.  
\- Miło się z tobą robi interesy...  
******  
Loki siedział w lodowej komnacie. Odchylił głowę do tyłu i przymknął oczy. Nawet nie zauważył kiedy do komnaty wszedł Narfi. Chłopak usiadł Kłamcy na kolanach i wtulił się w niego.  
\- Tato... - jękną. Zielonooki otworzył oczy i otarł łzy z policzków syna.  
\- Oglądałeś Turniej prawda?  
\- Przepraszam... - Loki westchną cicho.  
\- Już dobrze... To już koniec... koniec – Narfi kiwną głową i skulił się.- Spokojnie... - Po kilku minutach chłopak zasną. Kłamca uśmiechną się lekko. Nie wybaczyłby sobie gdyby Narfiemu się coś stało z jego winy. Podniósł chłopaka i położył go na swoim łóżku. – Na szczęście koniec...  
******  
Pięć lat później po śmierci Laufeya Loki został najpotężniejszym królem Mroźnej Krainy jakiego kiedykolwiek znano. Połączył w jedno Savaratheim, Muspellheim i Jotunheim, te krainy zwane były od tej pory Trójświatem Olbrzymów. Dopiero kiedy Kłamca objął tron Odyn zrozumiał jak wielki błąd popełnił. Dobrze było mieć Lokiego za sojusznika, ale Kłamca odmawiał zawarcia paktu z Asgardem. Co prawda nie wszczynał wojny, ale nie miał zamiaru układać się z Odynem. Wszechojciec wiele razy starał się pozyskać zaufanie Lokiego, ale nie udało mu się ani jemu, ani po jego abdykacji Thorowi, bo chociaż Kłamca nie chował już urazy do przybranego brata to za nic w świecie nie zawarłby sojuszu z Asgardem. Kłamca rządził razem z Erwartungiem. Młodszy Laufeyson był wspaniałym strategiem. Zazdrościł bratu władzy, ale nigdy nie ośmielił się pójść tak daleko jak Loki w dążeniu do władzy. Loki Laufeyson zginą w bitwie o Jotunheim w dziesiątym roku swojego panowania. Zginął jako bohater.


End file.
